The Vacation
by KGBKBG
Summary: Set in the end of season 2, the Glee Club goes on a vacation to California. Parings mainly Finchel but might also have others: Brittana, Quick and Tike
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story. I wrote it a while ago but never published it. So tell me what you think and please be honest :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee**

Rachel's pov.

As we got to our room, (girls) we all decided to go to the beach. So we knocked on the boy's door and yelled, "Beach! Meet us there!" Actually, Mercedes said that and just assumed that they knew what beach it was.

First, Quinn put on her bathing suit. Of course she had to use the bathroom first. She was wearing a white string bikini that looked more like a bra than a bathing suit. It was too small, and showed off her boobs too much in my opinion. Her bottoms were jeweled, and it bunched up on the sides. The next person who got changed was Santana (go figure) who was wearing a red strapless bikini that had some jewels on the top and bottoms. Then went Mercedes who was wearing a bikini, also, but not trampy like the other ones. It was a black halter top with a jewel in the middle then her bottoms were a skirt and bathing suit type thing. After her was Britney who had a on a Cherrio bathing suit. When everyone stared at her she simply said, "Coach Sylvester told me to wear it."

Then it was my turn. I had on a black and white striped string bikini, and matching tied bottoms. I put a little pink cover up over. When I got out people were kind of starring at me. Mercedes took me aside and said, "Look Rachel let me guess you're a little self conscious."

"No of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Well your the only one wearing a cover up."

"So? I happen to like to wear them."

"Whatever you say."

Then, it was Tina's turn. She had on a one pice black and purple suit with music notes twirling up it. It was pretty fancy. Then we knocked on the door of the boy's room, told them _which_ beach we were going to, and left.

...

...

...

Quinn's prov.

When we got there, some how the boys were already there, they must of passed us when we stopped for food, at a stand near the corner. I didn't wanna stop but all the other girls were begging me to stop because we skipped breakfast. I really wanted to get there first because of course I have to impress Finn, I mean, he broke up with me just to be with Rachel. Ugh Rachel. She's not nearly as pretty as me and she took Finn away from me? I mean it's just not right.

So anyways we got there and right away, I went to Finn who was sittin' on a beach chair just relaxing. I came right over to him "Hey Finn" I said in a intriguing voice he looked up.

"Oh hey qui-nn" he did a double look thing

"Hey wanna go in the water later?" He was staring at me with a sort of surprised face, he look kinda confused too; probably because he broke up with me and he's surprised I'm talking to him. The good news is that he was looking up and down at me.

"Ummm maybe later ok I really need to find Rachel."

Ugh Rachel why is he looking for her? She's wearing a cover up for crying out loud... I took a deep breathe, calm down Quinny, calm down "Ok, I'll be tanning while I wait" I replied disappointed then went over to my towel and spread it out. I then lent down and spread out on my towel. I looked over at him and I could tell he was staring at me, because he quickly turned back. Yes!

Rachel's pov.

As soon as I got out of the car I looked for Jesse. I couldn't find him, so I just asked Finn "Hey Finn" I said very natural.

"Oh, hey, Rachel um I got to ask you something-"

I cut him off "Do you know where Jesse is?" He looked...sad, why was he sad?

"Oh um Jesse, he's in the water" Finn relied, again sounding sad and this time, disappointed.

"Great, I'll get in the water too" I started to pull off my cover up and as soon as I finished like everyone was staring at me. They looked surprised, especially Finn. He was checking me out, mostly my boobs. Oh well, I threw my cover up over to my towel and bag then as I started to go to the water Puck called me over "Hey Rachel, can you hand me my bag over there?

"Sure," I answered without even realizing it, I bent down and grabbed the bag then threw it to him. When I stood up I saw them smiling then realized what I did. I shook my head at them and went to the water. As I left I could hear Artie say behind me "Firm," and then Finn say "Hey"

Aww Finn, I still have feelings...well I still love him and since Jesse basically used me, I am using him to get Finn.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, tell me if you want me to continue or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so many nice reviews for this story that it made me want to post another chapter. Thank you guys for the constructive criticism and this chapter has some Quick in it, but I promise there will be more of them in the later chapters**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Glee, it belongs to the geniuses that are Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

Finn's pov.

Whoa, Rachel actually has a nice...everything and she's going out with Jesse! I mean, I loved her before but now I know I really need to work hard. How about I go in the water to make sure they don't spend to much time together...I know I'll take Quinn up on that offer. "Hey Quinn you still want to go in the water?" I asked her.

She perked up right away "Sure," she stood up and took my hand maybe this will make Rachel jealous. We ran to the water and as soon as I came to the spot where it's hard to run, I broke apart from her hand. Then I swam to Rachel and ugh Jesse. "Hey guys!" I yelled over to them, in hope of breaking any connection they might of had.

"Oh hey Finn, " Jesse and Rachel answered in unison. Jesse more disappointed and Rachel said it, kinda happy to see me. Wait that's good right I hope it is.

We basically swam and jumped in the water, nothing much. Although Rachel seemed like she didn't really want to be as close to Jesse as usual, but it's probably just my imagination. After that, we went back to where our stuff was. First Jesse grabbed his towel and started to dry off. Next Rachel started to dry off so I followed her action, then Quinn, next to me of course, followed my action. Ever since I broke up with her she has been trying to get me back, but I realized that I love Rachel so I've been trying to get her back, but she likes Jesse so...it's so confusing, yet it sort of makes sense...-ish.

When we were all dried off, I went to go make a sand sculpture; not a sand castle, but a sand sculptor. It might be kind of dorky but I really like to do it. So I escaped from our stuff and went to find a good place to do it.

I found a nice clear area and started to build. I wasn't really sure what, but I decided to make a microphone, in honor of glee club. When I was half way done with the stand Rachel came over.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Making a sculpture of a microphone, you know, in honor of glee club," I answered hoping she won't find it dorky.

"I love to make sand sculptures, onetime when I was 11 I built one of Barbra Streisand, it wasn't that good, but my dads liked it."

"Cool, um do you wanna help with this one?"

"Sure." Wow she is awesome. I have got to get her back, maybe if I like act really cool around her right now she will consider taking me back. What is something she always liked that I did, well she liked correcting me when I used a big word wrong, but did she even like that? I think mostly everything I did she liked. I guess I'll just be me, ok be yourself, wait that sounds really dorky just be normal.

I realized how she was looking for somewhere to start and didn't know what to do. I guess I should tell her what she can do. "So you can like, help me on the stand right now" I directed her. She answered with a simple "Ok" and got to work. She kneed right down in the sand and started to build. After we finished the stand part we needed some more water.

"We need more water should I get some?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" I started, "That'd be great," she grabbed the three buckets and went into the water. I couldn't help but stare. I mean, she was bending over in the water back to me, it was almost like she purposely did that. Then she came back and I looked away quickly so she didn't even know...I think. When we finished the sculpture I suggested that we should write 'Glee Club' and then under it 'The New Directions' so we did.

We went to get the rest of the glee club. We ran over to our spot and got them, then brought them over and took a picture of us around it and sent it to Mr. Shue. After that we basically all tanned and Quinn stared at me, also Puck which I found interesting, I stared at Rachel, actually all the boys stared at Rachel a couple of times. Except Mike, he was to busy making out with Tina. Also Puck, he not only stared at Rachel, but Quinn too. What happened while we were gone? I also noticed Jesse left, probably went home because he was bored or something, I hope at least. Then we decided to go back to the hotel.

...

...

...

Brittany prov.

Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm...humming is fun it's like singing with your mouth closed. I wonder why all the girls were starring at me when I came out in my cheirios bathing suit, it's not that weird, I mean Coach Sylvester did tell me to wear it. Plus, it was either that or my itzy-bitzy tiny-wennie yellow poka-dot one.

Whenever I wear that one though everyone sings this song and it's gets kinda annoying after a while. "Yeah we're here!" I shouted as we entered the room and got a few eye rolls from Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes and well, everyone except Santana. When I entered the room I laid down on the floor.

"I am so tired," moaned Quinn

"Me too," repeated Santana

"Even though it's only like 7:00 I'm so so tired" Mercedes groaned.

"Do you just wanna go to bed right now?" Rachel asked "YES!" everyone simultaneously answered.

ZZZ...ZZZ... "Brittany? Brittany!"

"What?" Suddenly I jolted up into a sitting position, but I didn't even know I was laying down-on the floor.

" You fell asleep and we need to find out where we are all sleeping" Quinn cleared up for me.

You can sleep on that bed Brittany," said Santana pointing to the bed closest to me. "And I want that one" Santana demand fiercely.

"Why do you and Brittany get the 2 single beds?" Mercedes shouted probably loud enough for the boys to hear her next door.

"What? You guys want them?" Santana tempted.

"Uh yeah," Mercedes yelled throwing Santana's stuff off the bed. Wow, these girls sure do get caty when they're tired.

"Then take it," Santana said while walking away.

"I will," finished Mercedes.

Kurt prov. (Same night)

Wow now that was a weird day. First, Rachel was in a bikini and even though I'm gay I admit she looked good. Then Finn went to build a "sculpture" aka castle, and Rachel went with him. Third Jesse all of a sudden had to mysteriously go back home. Now I know exactly whats going on but no one else dose. So, I'm gonna have some fun and wait till everyone else gets it.

"Kurt we're gonna go down to the buffet and get some food for dinner, you want anything?" Asked Sam politely.

"I'll just come with you guys, no offense, but you guys are to dumb to know what a ratatouille is." I huffed.

"I know what a ratatouille is, it's that movie with the rat that cooks and guy that can't and they team up or something." Puck confidently told all of us.

"Exactly my point now let's go," I said rolling my eyes.

...

...

...

When we got back from the buffet we went to check on the girls. All of them were passed out on their beds.

"Woah" said puck "They're like completely nocked out."

"I know its like someone killed them" Agreed Sam. Just as he said that Tina started to wake up

"Uhemmm ummm is that you Miiiike?" She drowsily asked.

"Ssshhhh Tina go back to sleep," Mike cooed.

"Ooooky dooky" She yawned. We all kinda chuckled as we watched Tina collapse on her bed.

"I think we should leave them be," Finn reasoned.

"Yeah let's go" I laughed.

"Night girls" Puck whispered on our way out, making us slightly chuckle. We returned to our roomnext to theirs and went back to sleep.

...

...

...

Quinn's prov.

I fell asleep briefly, but kept waking up. I couldn't sleep after what happened at the beach today-or now yesterday. I thought I loved Finn but now I'm really not sure because Puck kept staring at me with this love in his eyes. It was nothing like anyone has ever looked at me before. That made me want to look at him more and then we ended up catching each other's eye connect for a while. I'm not sure what it meant but I do want to find out.

Or maybe I don't, uh I'm not sure that's why I'm up at-what is it now? 5:00 in the morning! Wow I really need to get to sleep. I was about to close my eyes when I heard rustling comming from a bed near by mine. I sat up and was able to see that it was Rachel. Why is she still awake? Who knows, who cares. Not me thats for sure. Now I'm seriously going to go asleep.

Rachel's prov.

I fell asleep when I had originally gone to bed but I awoke awhile after, getting only a couple of hours of sleep. I'm not sure why I can't sleep, but I think it has to do with how Jesse abruptly left after we got out of the water. I wonder if he suspected that I was using him to get Finn. Not that I really care because he did the same thing to me. It's just that I feel kind of bad that he actually might of changed and I'm not even acknowledging it. Maybe I should text him to see if we are over or not so that if we're over I can at least try to date Finn. That is if he wants me back.

To: Jesse

Hey Jesse, you left kind of abruptly today I wonder why you left

Rachel *

A few anxious minuets later I got a text back from him

To: Rachel *

Rachel I know that you were using me to get Finn. I saw how you were acting with him in the water and how you looked at him and how he looked at you, so don't worry I'm not to upset about it, I can see how you would want to use me after what I did to you, anyways we weren't really official so it's ok

Jesse

Well thats surprising. It surprised me that he even replied since its like 5:14 am, but I guess there must be some kind of time difference. I was also surprised at what he said, it was completely out of character, or at least the character I use to know. Although I was happy that he understood and was being good with it. Well good considering. I sent him a 'thank you for understanding' text to make sure that he knew I appreciated it.

Then I thought back to what he said in the previous text. That he saw how Finn looked at me. Does Finn really look at me like I look at him? According to Jesse he does, I smiled at that thought. Maybe Finn really does love me and that's why he broke up with Quinn, not because she was to demanding-well that was probably part of the reason-but for the most part it was because of me? Woah, woah, woah Rachel. Calm down and don't to ahead of yourself. I guess the only way to know for sure is to test it. But how?

**A/N: Thanks for reading tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaa an update! I really wanted to update so I stated up really late writting this so I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little short. There's a lot of Quick in this chapter just to let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Finn's Prov

By the time I woke up, I realized that mostly everyone was gone, except for Puck and Sam, who were still sleeping, and well me of course. I figured I should probably get out of bed now, which wasn't so hard to do considering the hotel we were staying at's beds weren't so comfortable. Once I got out I picked out a change of clothes and showered, then went down to get some breakfast which is where I found everyone.

All of them were hanging out in the breakfast hall eating at one of plexiglas tables. I went over and joined them, sitting next to Rachel. They were all chatting about what they wanted to do today.

"Why don't we go to the beach again?" Tina suggested hopefully.

"Nah, we already did that, and since we have a limited amount time we should try something dangerous," Blaine replied to her question.

"Well we also have a limited amount of money Blaine," Mercedes stated, leaving us all at wonder to what we could do.

"I wonder if there are any cheap hiking trails or like zip lines we could try out," I offered. Everyone looked up as if I just answered all the questions they had at once.

"Oh my god, we should totally try that," Excitedly squealed Brittany.

"I don't know, isn't that like wicked dangerous," started Rachel; Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes nodding along with her, "I mean, what of we like fall, I still have my dreams to live."

"Come on Berry, don't be such a wuss, you won't die as long you hold on," Santana retorted, smirking as said so.

"Santana, Rachel has a point, " Kurt went on, "There has been reportings about people falling off of zip lines and dying because their harness wasn't on correctly, or they didn't have one, and since we are going to a cheap version, I'd imagine they wouldn't have one safe enough." Rachel slightly whimpered and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, so I reacted by putting my arm around her. She at first was kind of shocked and I then realized what I did and was about to pull it away when she nestled into my chest a little. It felt good to have back in my arms again. Even though she's still with Jesse, god I hate him. But I guess since she's cuddling into me like this it means that she likes me back, right? I don't know, all I do know is that Jesse isn't in the same state as us anymore, therefore, I'm going to make the most of the time I have with her.

After some more debating, Puck and Sam came and sat with us. Puck next to Quinn, putting his arm around the back of her chair. And Sam next to Mercedes. They helped us decide what we're going to do today, we all agreed on going hiking and then rock climbing somewhere. We weren't sure where yet but were going to figure that out once we got back to our rooms.

Puck's Prov

We went to the girls' room to look up cheap places of where to go rock climbing and good hiking trails. As the guys did that, I took it as an opportunity to talk to Quinn a little to hopefully get on her good side. I want to be back together with her again. Even though she probably doesn't want to because I knocked her up, but when I put my arm around her chair, she didn't knock it off like she usually does. Plus, we totally had some serious eye sex at the beach yesterday.

I sat down next to her at her spot on one of their chairs in front of the medium size TV. She looked up at me confused but slightly pleased. Yeah, she defiantly wants me, and why wouldn't she? I'm a stud. "Hey Quinn, what are doing?" I started hoping to start some kind of conversation.

"Watching 'America's Next Top Model'." She answered cautiously and still looking confused.

"Whats that about?"

"It's a reality show with these models who compete against each other to become America's Next Top Model, but I only watch it because they tend to get catty in the house they share together," she said, sounding more comfortable. I watch as some girl in the house started yelling at another girl for bumping shoulders with her as she walked by, the girl thinking it was done on purpose. Even though it turns that the girl was legally blind. That now started an argument in house, each girl yelling at each other. It seems like a really stupid show, but is oddly intreging.

"Oh, yeah, anyways Quinn, do you wanna go-" I cut off by Santana yelling: "Ok guys, we found a hiking trail and a place to go rock climbing, get ready so we can head out." Everyone did as told, the boys going to their room and the girls starting to gather their clothes. Damn, I really wanted to ask her out. I'll just try to get closer to her during the hike, yeah that's what I'll do.

Rachel's Prov

When I was picking out my clothes, I tried to pick out something really cute, to impress Finn. When he put his arm around me at breakfast I knew he did want to be with me, I could feel it.

I ended up picking out a white tank-top, with the word BROADWAY written in black across the chest as well as black shorts, I figured something casual and appropriate for the event would be the best since Finn likes girls natural. Had to learn that the hard way, thanks a lot Kurt. Once I was all changed I put my hair in a french braid and then packed some stuff I might need hiking. I packed 2 water bottles, a couple of energy bars and then waited to see what the other girls packed to see what else I might need. They didn't really have any idea either so we asked the boys and they said just to water and some food, so I guess I was good.

XXXXXXX

We got in a car and drove to the hiking spot the boys picked out. It looked just like some woods, there was like no path or really any opening. "Good job at the research guys, what is our 'amazing rock climbing place' you kept talking about, a giant hill," Kurt quipped.

"I'm sure that as we walk in there would be some kind of path type thing," Finn tried to reason. We all made are way into the deep woods, hopeful of a path or some type of map at least, but their was nothing.

"Should we continue going?" Piped up Tina.

"How about we continue to walk and just see if we can try to make our own path in here," suggested Sam. We agreed to that and kept walking. I tripped over a couple of branches but Finn caught me so I wouldnt fall on my face. It was nice of him, I was hoping he would hold my have at least as we were waking, but he didn't. It suddenly dawned on me then that I still haven't told him me and Jesse broke up yet. That's why he's being a little timid. I have to tell him we broke up, so then he might make a move and could finally be together. I just have to wait till we're alone, but we're walking in the woods with the whole Glee Club, well not the whole Glee Club because Artie had to go back home for some family reunion, but still most of them. If we get to be alone together soon, I'll know it's right and then I'll tell him. God I hope we'll be alone soon.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about having them get lost and then splitting up, what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was trying to but I didn't have time, sorry. Anyway, here is Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Finchel would be back together already**

**Ch. 4**

The kids continued walking, until eventually it got dark. "Maybe we should turn back now," offered Tina.

"Yeah, maybe it's getting pretty dark," Finn reasoned. The Glee Club looked around and saw how time had really gotten away from them. As they turned around to start heading out of the woods, they realized that they were lost.

"Oh well this is great, we're lost," Puck figured.

"What are we suppose to do now? We can't just start heading behind us, we turned a lot, and not to mention it all looks the same," Quinn yelled. It was lucky they were in the woods, or else they would be disturbing lots of people. Although, at a time like this, them disturbing people would actually be a good thing.

"Maybe we should split up," Sam suggested.

"Why on earth would we split up," Santana exclaimed, "That's like the stupidest thing I've ever heard. If we split up we wouldn't be in a group anymore and probably get even more lost on our own, which would be worst. And what happens when, no, _if_ one of us finds the way out? We don't have cell phone service in here, therefore we can't connect the rest of the group." She finished yelling. Sam just looked like a toddler that had been told his drawing sucked once she finished.

"You know what? That may not be such a bad idea Sam," Finn began, and had to hold his finger up to shush Santana who was about interject her very strong oppion, "We could split off into pairs and go try to find either a way out or just some supplies to help us. And so we don't get lost we can take something to mark our trail so we can meet back here in few minuets." Finn added, immediately taking a leader position.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, it's already really dark so we might want to just plan on spending the night here and look for our way out tomorrow when it's bright. We can split into pairs of a boy and girl so we would have muscle and brains," Puck added to Finn's statement. Everyone looked pretty good with the idea. They started pairing off: Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, and finally Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. Kurt, Santana, and Brittany has to go together as a group of three because Blaine wasn't apart of the Glee Club so he wasn't able to go on their trip, and they figured Kurt and Santana evened out the brains with Brittany there, and if anything tried to harm them, Santana's threats would be enough to scare it away.

After they were all set with their pairs or trio, the groups started off in their given directions, with a timer on their cell phones of when be back.

Mike and Tina:

Mike and Tina were in search of someplace that would be good to sleep at. They were discussing what type of area they were looking for, when suddenly there was a rustling of leaves. Tina jumped and ran slightly behind Mike, grabbing onto his arm in fright. Mike bravely took charge and went to see what the noise was. When he got closer to the noise, he realized it was a bird. The bird flew away quickly, slightly shocking him. But Tina and Mike laughed at how dramatic the whole situation was and really loosened up on not being so paranoid. They kept walking eventually found a slightly cleared away area from large trees and rocks and decided to start heading back. Since if they get back to the red flagged area sooner than others, they can spend that time making out.

Sam and Mercedes:

It was slightly awkward between the two, considering they really haven't ever spoken two words to each other before. Although it almost felt right that they chose each other. Almost like it was planned for them to be chosen to go together to look for fire wood. It was weird how easily they started a conversation. It just became natural, they started off the conversation talking about what makes a good stick for the sticks for a fire they were collecting and somehow got on the topic of old boyfriends and girlfriends they had. Mercedes told him about how she actually had a crush on Kurt in Sophomore year, and she also had dated Puck that year. They shared a few laughs at that. Sam told her of some girlfriends he had. He was talking about one of his girlfriends at his old school who was really nice, but she ended up moving away because of a job offer her dad had. He got on the topic of Quinn, how he gave her a ring, Mercedes thinking that was so sweet. Sam said how he thought he really loved her, but then she cheated on him and even lied to him about it.

"She made up some stupid excuse, hoping I would believe it because she thought I was stupid," he had explained while sitting on a rock and putting down their pile of sticks. Mercedes really felt bad for him and placed a comforting hand on his slouched over shoulder.

"Sam, your not stupid, I mean it's not like you actually believed it anyway." He looked up at her, their eyes looked and it was like magic. Suddenly he leaned over and place a soft kiss on her lips. They both felt a spark. She was about to lean in and kiss him again when the timer on Sam's phone went off, reminding him they had only 5 more minuets to get back to camp.

Sam and Mercedes got up, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. Them both realizing they had just created a new couple combination for the Glee Club.

"So, uh, let's just go back to camp," Sam suggested, and then dared himself to grab her hand. He was hoping she wouldn't pull away, and to his surprise she didn't. She just smiled up at him and they started to walk back to the original place, hand in hand.

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany

They were all arguing. Well no, actually it was Kurt and Santana arguing about which way to go, since their job was to find a way out, and/or a place that looked familiar to them.

Anyways, Santana and Kurt couldn't agree on anything. It was terrible and Brittany's best way of getting them to stop was saying "Stop the Violence." It was pure chaos!

Kurt would say something like "I'm pretty sure we passed this tree on our way here," and then Santana would argue, "Please, that's just a tree. And how are you even suppose to remember how a tree looked in the daylight like two hours ago?" Then Kurt would reply, "Because Santana it was a very distinct tree, I remember it had two trunks coming out of the bottom, and had a green-yellow-ish color to its leaves," which was followed by Santana's retort, "You just described like 70 trees in here." That went on for hours. And then finally the timer on their phones went off, signaling that it was time to start heading back. Luckily, they all remembered this way and started heading back to the place where they started, which marked off by a red bandana so they will all remember.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. The other couples who are paired up together have their parts in the next chapter. I'll have that chapter posted soon. Tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a little while ago, but I didn't want to post it just yet. I wanted it to be perfect! This is just Quick and Finchel's experiences in the woods together. Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Glee. Because if I did, we wouldn't have to wait till ****_April 11th_**** to watch the next episode and I would band all breaks. **

**Puck and Quinn**

For them, walking in the woods alone, looking for sticks for a fire, was extremely awkward. Especially since Puck was the one who claimed her as his partner. Not that Quinn didn't want to be his partner, because she really did, she just didn't show it. That made Puck feel like and idiot. It made him feel like she rather be with _Mike_ _Chang_ than him. Which really sucked because they have never even spoken two words to each other.

They haven't even started a conversation yet.

They have just been collecting sticks. Probably more sticks then they need. And the longer they go without talking to each other the worse it gets. The awkwarder it gets. So Puck decides to start a conversation. "Hey, you know, things don't have to be awkward between us," Puck started. Quinn didn't seem fazed, she just kept starring up ahead. "Hey Quinn," he tried getting her attention by grabbing her forearms and turning her to look at him, "I said things don't have to be awkward between us. Just because we have some history doesn't mean that we have to always be thinking about the past." He finished, finally getting her to look at him now. She sighed and slightly smiled. Catching him off guard, sge suddenly leaned in and hugged him.

When she backed away, she was smiling. "Good. I don't want things to be awkward between us. Especially because of the things that have been happening between us," Quinn trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He knew what she ment. He just wanted to hear her admit to staring longingly at him. Even though he was doing the same thing.

"Well, you know, we have been kind of starring at each other, and um..." Quinn replied sheepishly. She cleared her throat, before begining her explaination again, "And I just thought that maybe..."

"Maybe we could get back together?" Puck asked, hope fulling his voice.

"Um yeah," Quinn gulped, looking up at him. Puck didn't know the right words to reply with, so he just kissed her. Letting his actions take charge.

They kissed like that for what seemed like hours, forgetting about everything else. That was until their timers on their phones went off. Causing them both to jump. They were smiling at each other, knowing the answer. They walked back to the original area hand in hand.

* * *

**Fin****n and Rachel**

Rachel was ecstatic. Getting a chance to be alone in the woods with him, giving them a chance to talk and maybe get back together was probably the best sign that fate had given them. They were gathering sticks, just like most of the other pairs were doing, making small talk as they did so. Being together, alone felt right. It wasn't awkward for them because they knew exactly what the other was feeling. It was their tether. The tether that Sue had described at Jeans funeral. The reason Finn had broken up with Quinn and the reason Rachel had realized how much she and Finn really belonged together.

After a while of silence from the last time they made small talk, Rachel blurted out, "Jesse and I broke up," she's not sure why she told it to him like that. She just really needed to tell him and couldn't find a good way of incorporating it into the conversation.

Finn just looked at her, a smile slightly creeping onto his lips. He broke out into full out smile, but then he remembered it might be sad for her. Even though it's good for him. "Oh, are you upset?" Stupid question Finn, of course she upset.

"No not really," Rachel started, shocking Finn, in a good way. "I knew it was coming on. And it wasn't a bad break up, it was...let's just say like he knew that I liked someone else," Finn nodded in understandment. Then as he replayed what she had just said in his head again, he caught on to her last few words: I liked someone else.

_Was that someone me?_ He thought.

_It has to be Finn_, he thought again, just to make sure, "Me?" Rachel nodded slowly. Finn saw this and his cheeky smile grew on his face again. He turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting. She saw his smile and smiled back. Not needing to even communicate through words, they got their feelings across any way. Finn didn't want to push anything to far, but he really wanted to kiss her. So he leaned in and captured her lips in soft kiss. Once they broke apart their timers went off.

Rachel let her head fall slightly at the interruption. She grabbed his hand and led him up him with her, and the way back to the where all the others would be waiting eventually. He followed her and since she grabbed the hand farthest away he had to bring his up and over her shoulders. She cuddled into his side and they walked like that all the way back. Completely forgetting about the sticks that they left in a pile on the ground. It was a good thing Puck and Quinn grabbed so many.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry if this one is to short too. Tell me if you think they would be better of they are longer or if this length is good. Also let me know whar provs of them you want to read. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had time to. But I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee because if I did, the next episode would have New York in it, and it wouldn't be only with the kids in High School.**

The pairs, (or tiro in Kurt, Santana, and Brittany's case) all came back to the original spot one by one. Mike and Tina being the first, and Puck and Quinn being the last. Everyone noticed something was up with Sam and Mercedes, they seemed to gravitate to each other more. Also there seemed to be some sexual tension between them. The Glee kids also noticed that there seemed to be some resolved sexual tension too. Mainly between Puck and Quinn, which was surprising, and Finn and Rachel, which they all saw coming.

Finn has his arms wrapped around Rachel from behind, with Rachel resting her head on his chest. He was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. They looked so content with each other.

Puck and Quinn also looking satisfied with their recent decision to become a couple. Puck had his arm draped around her shoulders, with her arm crossed over his waist. This confused everyone. And the new resolved tension was making them want to know more. "What the hell happened when you guys were in the woods," Santana bluntly asked, getting to the point.

"Finn and I got back together," Rachel replied simply. Finn tilted his head down to connect eyes with her as she looked up at him. A smile on both their faces.

"So did me and Quinn." Puck added in. Rachel and Finn, so oblivious to everything but themselves before, hadn't gotten a chance to notice any other couples that resolved their issues while they were alone. So this news shocked them.

"Ok, ok. That makes sense," Santana started not quite satisfied yet, "but what about Sam and Mercedes over there? Did you guys become..." she paused to think "Samcedes?" Sam and Mercedes look frantically at each other, shaking their heads no.

"Uh no. I mean, well no. Well we just-" Sam quickly replied to her trailing off.

"We just um, we kissed." Mercedes finished for him. Getting quiet at the end. The whole Glee Club looking at each other with the same shocked expression on each of their faces.

"Mercedes! Were you going to tell me or just keep it a secret your entire life?" Kurt yelled being over-dramatic.

"I was going to tell you, just keep it a seceret from everyone else. But thanks to Santana that's not going to happen." Mercedes gritted through her teeth. Santana smirked to herself, as Sam awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"But wait, you guys aren't a couple?" Kurt asked.

"Look, can we just drop this? If Sam and I want to become a couple then we'll sort it out. But the point is, it is none you guys' buisness." Mereceds finished. After that the subject was dropped. The Glee Club shared what they had found in the woods while each group was gone. Finn and Rachel getting scowls from a couple of the members when they mentioned that they didn't get what they were suppose to.

After they all moved to the spot Tina and Mike picked out, the guys worked on making a fire of some sort. The girls figured out how they all were going to sleep tonight. They didn't have any tents or sleeping bags or anything, but they did have backpacks, they also had about 4 blankets. The girls lined up all their backpacks in pairs of two as pillows. They figured Britany and Santana could have a blanket to sleep with tonight, so could Kurt and his pair Mercedes. That used up two blankets and they still had two left so they gave Sam got one to share with Mike and Tina, and the new couple Puck and Quinn got one too. They didn't give Finn and Rachel one because they figured with how tall Finn was, especially compare to Rachel, he could keep them both warm.

After they sorted out the sleeping arrangements, and guys had made a fire (a very small one at that) everyone took out the food they had in their bags. "Okay, I got energy bars, and 2 water bottles," Quinn told them.

"Yeah and I got 2 bottles of Vodka and a package of gum," Puck added. The New Directions looked at him in a "really?" way.

It was Rachel to break the silence, "So, anyways, I brought 10 water bottles, 17 energy bars, and 1 bottle of sun block," she stated proudly, even though they were giving her shocked looks, "You can never be to prepared." Was her reply to their looks.

Brittany went next, "I brought this bag of 'Feline Greenies'," Brittany started pointing to a bag of cat treats, "And this box of 'Dots'."

"Britt, honey, those are cat treats," Santana explained.

"Oh well, you should try them really delightful."

They went on further showing what they brought, and they ate the most of what everyone brought. Leaving out what Puck and Brittany had. Once done eating, they sat around the fire, talking, and sharing stories.

Rachel sat on Finn's lap, with his arms around her, hugging her tightly. As Rachel turned her head to look at him she saw he was already staring at her with a dopey smile on his face. "What?" She asked.

"It's just," he started, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," Rachel leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," he breathed as soon as their lips parted. She looked at him over joyed. Rachel had waited so long to hear those words come from his mouth again. She brought to the time when he first told her he loved her, Regionals when they sang 'Faithfully' together.

"I love you too," she finally replied. Rachel cuddled closer into him and he tightened his arms around her. Even though they were lost in the woods, this is exactly where she wanted to be. In the man she loves arms.

******A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it :) Also I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please tell, really want to know what you guys want to see happen. Also I'm sorry there was no Quick in this chapter, but I'll add more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I kept trying to post it, but it kept crapping out on me and being really stupid so yeah. Also if you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm running out. Anyways here's chapter 7 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

* * *

It was a very uncomfortable sleep for most of the New Directions. Most, meaning not Finn and Rachel. The reason being is that Rachel basically slept on top of Finn the entire night, giving her cushion from the hard ground. And Finn didn't mind because, well he had his girlfriend sleeping on top of him. Everyone else had to deal with the very cold and slightly damp ground, although Quinn and Puck had an ok sleep, but since Quinn isn't as tiny as Rachel she couldn't be fully on top of her boyfriend.

As soon as everyone was awake, and done complaining about their backs and necks, they all ate breakfast. Their breakfasts consisting of what they had left from dinner. They wanted to get a move on early in the day so they could save as much daylight and use it to find their way out. It was a good thing they weren't due back in Lima for another couple of days, or else they would have to worry about adults hunting them down, and then giving them lectures about how unsafe it is to explore in unknown woods.

Deciding that going backwards to their camp was a good way to start, considering its the way they came from, they marched out that way. Brittany hopped up on Santana's back, forcing her to give her a piggy back ride. While up there, Brittany noticed something that everyone else hadn't yet.

Samcedes.

They were lurking in the back so no one would notice them holding hands. Brittany smiled and acted like she hadn't seen anything, even though she was definently going to tell Santana when they got back. Either way she was happy that the new couple had worked things out. Which was most likely done when everyone else was asleep.

The group must have been walking for almost an hour by now. Rachel had gotten tired and Finn put her on his back, which considering she only weighed like 90 pounds was really easy. Santana had gotten tired with Brittany on her back about 15 minuets into the walk and they switched positions. The New Directions still hadn't found a way out.

It has now been 3 hours, at least and all the girls were on someone's back, because of how unprepared for this they were. It was getting pretty ridiculous, and the group had even contemplated staying one more night. That was until Quinn thankfully spotted their car just outside of the woods. The New Directions were so overjoyed that they didn't have to spend another night sleeping on hard ground again.

* * *

When they returned to their hotel rooms, the first thing they did was take a shower. After each everyone of them were clean, they finally all sat down and really enjoyed each others company. It had just dawned on them that they had today, and then tomorrow out here, because the next day they would be flying back to Ohio.

"So what do guys want to do?" Asked Tina breaking the silence.

"I don't really want to move that far right now because I am extremely tired, and just to stay here or something," Sam answered, saying what everyone else was basically thinking.

"Well why don't we play like Truth or Dare?" Santana suggested, gaining nods of approval from everyone else.

"Owh! I wanna start," Brittany jumped in, looking like she knows exactly where she wants to go with her question, "Mercedes. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, uh, truth." Mercedes replied caught off guard by it being directed towards her.

"Are you and Sam dating?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Mercedes looked shocked, as did everyone else, that, that was the question she wanted to ask. Mercedes looked at Sam and he gave her a reassuring nod, "Um yeah we are." She said it quickly. Trying to just get it over with. Brittany had a satisfied look on her face. Kurt was basically jumping for joy that his friend had found someone so he didn't have to keep setting her up with random people for a double date.

"Anyways, it's my turn now," Mercedes started, "Puck. Truth or Dare?" Everyone already knew the answer, it'd be a dare.

"Dare." He answered without hesitation, almost before she even got the question out.

"I want you to," she stopped to think, "Take off an article of clothing. And it can't be shoes, socks, a hat, or a belt." Like it was nothing he threw off his shirt, Quinn gawking at his amazingly toned abs.

"Okay," Puck started, "I'm gonna go with. Finn?"

"Truth," he answered simply.

"Have you and Rachel done it yet." He finished wiggling his eye brows as he said it.

Finn looked extremely uncomfortable and was blushing profusely, as was Rachel. Finn didn't want to answer the question for many reasons. One, he didn't like talking about that kind of stuff. Two, Rachel was still kind of sensitive about the whole, Santana and him sleeping together thing, and he didn't want to get on that topic at all. Just the thought of it going in that direction made him sick. Finn also didn't want say that he and Rachel hadn't done it yet and then have Puck making fun of him for it. He figured he might well just answer the question and then take the consequences as they come. "Um, no. We haven't."

"Yeah I figured, anyway, your turn." Puck told him brushing it off. Finn was relived that no one made a big deal about it.

"Santana. Truth or Dare?" Finn asked confidently.

"Dare," she answered with a smirk.

"I dare you to make out with Kurt," he told her with an even bigger smirk than her original one. Her face fell, and get left eyebrow raised. Kurt kept protesting as did Santana. It would extremely awkward for them because both were gay.

The entire room was filled with "Ooooooohs" and squeals of excitement because they knew that this game just got really really really good.

"Finn, I hate you," Kurt told him with a straight face. Everyone laughed at how witty Kurt was.

"Yeah Frankenteen I hate you too," Santana quipped, "and I'm getting my revenge."

Santana and Kurt both leaned forward, and the closer they got, the louder the kids cheered. As Santana's and Kurt's lips touched, they both pulled away in disgust. Kurt was over dramatically wiping his face off, and Santana was refusing her lips to touch, cringing with her lips curled up in disgust. As the room calmed down from the excitement that just happened, Santana started to speak, "Okay okay okay, now, it's my turn. Rachel." Santana started smirking all ready to get her revenge for Finn making her kiss Kurt," Truth or Dare?" Santana silently prayed that Rachel would chose dare.

Rachel hesitated. She thought that she should be safe and go with truth, knowing whatever dare Santana chooses for, it's going to be bad. But everyone would expect her to chose that one, so instead she decided on dare.

"I want you, to kiss Puck." Once that sentence left Santana's mouth, the room fell silent.

You could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone's mouths hung open in shock. Except Santana's who held a grin. "I told I would get my revenge Finnocence," she wispered evily. Finn's expression changed from pure shock, to complete anger. He was so pissed at Santana for daring Rachel to do that. And even though Rachel didn't entirely have to do that, she still in some way did. Rachel kissing Puck was still a soar spot with him, as was him sleeping with Santana to Rachel.

"Um Santana, I don't think it's a very good idea for me to kiss Noah," Rachel stuttered.

"Yeah and Quinn and I are dating so," Puck also stuttered.

"To bad. And it has to be for at least 10 seconds." She was totally getting this revenge. Even thiugh she had to admit that it was very mean. Maybe even a little mean for her, but so what? She was feeling angry today. Rachel and Puck awkwardly shifted so they were in front of each other and slowly leaned in, Rachek slightly cringing. Once their lips touched Finn emditly started counting down. Quinn was to shocked to really understand anything.

"10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1-" on the last number he yanked the two apart and grabbed onto Rachel. Rachel leaned up and kissed him to show that she still loved him and not Noah. Puck turned around and put his arm around Quinn and gently kissed her so her snarl at Santana would go away.

The game carried on until they got tired and decided to go their rooms and sleep the rest of the night. However it was hard for some of them after what had happened in the game they were playing. Finn knew Rachel loved him, but having her kiss Puck brought back that bad feeling he had when she told him about making out with Puck. He knew there was no feelings there anymore, but it still hurt. He was just glad that he was the one who got to call her his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, tell me what you think, and give me any ideas you may have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really liked this chapter I hope you guys do too! Also there probably won't be anymore major couples besides Finchel, only little moments of the others. And I put a New Normal reference in here, see if you can find it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but that's okay because I could never write as good as Ryan, Brad, and Ian**

* * *

Everyone slept in late, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon when they all finally got out of bed. The boys went to the girls' room to hang out to figure out what they all wanted to do on their last day.

They were lounging around the TV, watching "Sing" when they decided to start figuring out what do. "Hey guys, it's our last day here. Do you wanna do something really cool or just lay around all day?" Sam asked.

"Why don't we go to the beach again. It was the first thing we did when we came so I think it should be our last." Rachel suggested, getting nods of approval from everyone.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Owh, do you guys wanna sleep on the beach?" Quinn asked getting excited.

"Oh my god yes! We should bring food and everything," Tina exclaimed. After that was said, the whole group gathered breakfast, lunch, and dinner, as well as beach supplies and headed to the car to start driving to the beach.

* * *

The car ride was very entertaining. They all sang songs they had performed in Glee Club, and tried their best not to distract Finn who was driving. In the passenger seat sat Rachel, and in the next row Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes all squashed together because their was really only supposed be 3 people. The back row was Tina, Mike, Kurt, and Santana. Brittany, who didn't have a seat, was standing up in the trunk of the car, chatting with the back row. Everyone was basically screaming. They felt like there was no care in the world, it was amazing. Rachel started to think suddenly, after the conversation she was having with Quinn started to die down, she thought about how they're going to be seniors next year. She couldn't believe it. It felt like only yesterday they were that small group of kids who weren't very good, trying to dance to 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat.' The thought that they weren't going to be together anymore crossed her mind, _We probably are going to be still friends like this_, she reassured herself. Even if they all had their problems and fights, that's what a family does.

They for sure were a family.

Suddenly the thought of Finn and New York crossed her mind. What was she going to do? Would Finn come with her? She couldn't just bring him with her, unless he went to college there. And it wasn't whether or not he would make it into a college there, because if he got his grades up a little, there no doubt in her mind that he could make it. No. It was whether or not he wanted to. Rachel tried to stop thinking about this because it was making her really depressed when this was a really fun time for them, but she didn't want to put it off. She wanted to have this conversation with Finn. Maybe she should just casually bring it up on the beach. Yeah, that's a good idea.

* * *

Once Finn parked the car, the kids came pouring out of it. It was like a scene from a movie, with all the kids running out to the beach with huge grins on their faces. It only be described as movie perfect. The girls stripped down into their bathing suits, while the guys took off their shirts. As they laid out their towels and chairs to lounge in, they finally all fell silent. It wasn't like that awkward silence either, it was a comfortable silence.

After that few minuets of tanning and thinking to themselves, the kids decided to eventually go in water or do something in the sand. The kids who didn't go in the water, took to burring Sam in the sand. But Rachel had a different plan, she asked Finn if they could talk somewhere private. Because of the worried look on his face she wanted to reassure him that it wasn't something bad, but then again, it kinda was. She wanted to talk to him about what was going to happen to them when they graduated. So when he slowly nodded, she pulled him to a rocky area, it was kinda like a cliff, but more for hiking.

Finn's Prov.

Why does Rachel want to talk to me? Does she want to break up with me? No she couldn't, we just got back together. But maybe it was enough time to realize she didn't want to be with me. Or maybe it's not that she's going to break up with me, but she's like sick or something, like badly sick. Oh my god if Rachel dies on me I'm not going to be able to survive. Wait wait wait a minuet, you don't even know what it is yet, Finn stop freaking out. "Finn, you're probably wondering why I asked to speak to you in private, and well this is the reason," Rachel stopped to take a breath, "I want to know what is going to happen, after, we graduate," Her sentence was broken up, the words coming out choppy.

I never really thought about what was going to happen after we graduate, I would probably go to college. If I get in at least. Rachel was definitely going to one of those performing arts schools. I'm not really sure what she meant by her question.

"You look confused. I mean, what is going to happen, to _us_, after we graduate. Because I'm going to New York for college and I'm not sure where you're going so if we break-" I cut her off because what she was saying scared me. Breaking up with her is the last thing I want to do. And I don't want to be in a relationship that's on a time limit.

"Wait, wait. I'll go wherever you go. I don't care if I don't to college I'm gonna be with you, that's all that matters."

"No Finn, I can't have you following me around without a dream or something to do. It will lead to resentment and hatred."

"Rachel I could never hate you," What was Rachel saying. How could she even think that.

"You say that now, but what about the future?"

"Well what I go to college in New York. I'm not sure what I want to do yet but if I figure it out this year, plus get my grades up then I'll maybe get in."

"Well Finn that would require lots of work, and I would have to tutor you basically ever day," Why was she saying that like it was a bad thing, I love our study sessions.

"I'm up for that, besides I love our study sessions," I said in a 'you know what I mean' way. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed me.

"I mean really studying," Rachel said with a smile.

"Well I guess we can do that a little too." I put my arm around her as we walked back. I knew we were going to be okay, I mean, we're Finchel. How can we not.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was longer than it probably is, but anyways tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super long wait, I know I've been keeping you guys waiting for a lot of these chapters, but I'm loosing ideas. Again, if you guys have any ideas, or anything you want to see happen in this story, please tell me. And this story only has maybe 1 or 2 chapters left so it's coming an end. **

**I am writing a Finchel oneshot that should be posted soon so if you guys are interested then you can look for that. Also I felt bad that there wasn't as much Quick in this story as the Quick fans wanted, so if anyone has a oneshot/story idea you can tell and I'll try to write it for you.**

**So without further a do...here's chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because my name is not Ian, Brad, or Ryan**

* * *

It was slowly getting dark, and the kids were coming down from their high. The last time they checked the time it was 7 o'clock. Which meant that it was about time to eat dinner. They built a bonfire on the beach and roasted the hot dogs they brought to cook. Rachel wasn't all happy since she was a Vegan and couldn't eat them. All she really had to eat was the bread, but she dealt with it because she was now use to having to deal with those types of things if she wanted to stand up for her animal rights. Finn, who was being a good boyfriend, gave Rachel his hot dog bun. She was especially surprised that he even notice her looking slightly depressed, and then figured out what it was. They had come a long way since the beginning of their relationship. She remembered when he wouldn't even stand up for her when Santana or Brittany would make fun of her. Now he's not only standing up to them, but also will tell them that Rachel is beautiful and her hands are actually smaller and more delicate than there's. It's amazing how well some humans learn from their mistakes. She hoped that she was learning from her mistakes of their last relationship too: Not being selfish and not doing things that are the best for only her, but the best for both of them.

"So guys, we go home tomorrow," Mike pointed out. The group around the fire nodded with sorrow looks.

"Yeah and then there's not even a month left until school starts again." Quinn added, snuggling closer to Puck for some type of comfort. He obliged by wrapping both his arms around her.

"So, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, are you guys going to go back to hating me again once school starts?" Rachel acquired shyly. They looked at each other, as if to see what the other was going to do.

"I've never liked you," Santana simply answered. Rachel looked at her pointedly. "Okay maybe a little."

"I'll still like Rachel. I don't know about Quinn or San but you, Mercedes, and Porcelain are like my family so I'll always love you guys," Brittany told them sweetly.

"What about me Britt?" Tina asked confused as to why she was left out.

"Oh sorry Tina I forgot you were here," she started, "Yeah, you're family too." Tina looked down at her hands understandingly.

"What about you guys, Quinn and Santana. Will you guys go back to making fun of us?" Kurt asked some what bitterly.

Santana looked up and smiled. "I'll act exactly how I do now. _Lovingly_ making fun of you guys." The kids laughed at her answer. Mercedes, who was sitting next to her, nudged her playfully.

"And Quinn?" Kurt asked to the girl who staying silent throughout this whole engagement. The kids all looked at her trying to search for an answer in her body language.

Puck looked at her encouraging her with his eyes. "Yeah. I'll still be friends you guys," she finally answered after the dramatic pause. The group all cheered patting her on the back.

"Cheers to friendship!" Rachel laughed, putting her solo cup filled of soda in the air. The rest of the New Directions followed her suit. They all were laughing holding up their cups and then taking sips out of them.

When their laughter was dying down, they decided to engage in another conversation. "Do you guys think we're going to Nationals this year?" Asked Tina.

"We better. Maybe then the school will stop treating us like losers." Puck huffed.

"Yeah guys I can't take another slushy facial. They are terrible for your skin and not to mention when you're skin is fair, like mine, it stains," Kurt added shaking his head as he did so. The kids all chuckled at Kurt's witty-and-overdramatic humor.

"But if we go to Nationals then we _have_ to win," Rachel continued, "Because or else it will be all that work for nothing."

"Guys, let's make a pact that we will do _anything_ it takes to get there," Mercedes suggested, "That means working over time if needed, doing things that are best for the Club not just one of us."

"Deal." The whole group said at the same time. They started laughing at how in-sync they were.

* * *

They were talking and laughing around the fire they built for most of the night. They were having such a good time that they didn't realize it already 3:30 in the morning. They decided it'd be a good time to go to sleep.

Rachel cuddled up with Finn, Quinn with Puck, Mercedes with Sam, Brittany with Santana, Mike with Tina and Kurt was alone. You might feel bad for him because he was without his significant other, but he was texting Blaine while he tried to fall asleep. Blaine couldn't fall asleep either, lucky Kurt. The New Directions fall asleep with happy memories from their day. And they weren't dreading going back to school as much, knowing their friends won't treat then any differently than now. It was safe to say that it was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait. This is the last chapter so I wanted it to be PERFECT. I'm not sure if I got it to be absolutely PERFECT, but I hope I got close. Tell me what you think and please be honest **

**With it being the last chapter I now have the ability to write some other stories. If you guys have some ideas for a oneshot or story then please tell me and I'll try to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The Glee Club all woke up in a peaceful state, even though they slept in the ground. Waking up to the sound of the waves and seagulls, with the blazing sun on your skin was the best alarm clock ever.

Once everyone was awake, they ate breakfast: Cherrios or Rice Cristpy's with milk, or in Rachel's case, Rice Milk.

"Rachel how do you drink that stuff?" Puck exclaimed.

Rachel immediately looked offended, "It's actually not that bad, infact, I should be asking _you_ how you can drink stuff that came from a living breathing animal," she huffed.

"First of all, I bet it is that bad. Milk that had been squeezed from rice cannot taste very good. And second of all, it's not like they killed the cow to get the milk they just squeezed it," he retorted.

Finn put his arm around Rachel in hope that it would stop her from fighting back, but he had no such luck. "Okay, when someone milks a cow it's just as bad as killing it because you're still abusing it."

The rest of the group were watching this scene play out in front of them, their heads going back and forth between the two polar opposites as if they were watching a game of ping pong.

"Animals are meant to be milked or killed for us to use, that's why they were put on this Earth," Puck would argue.

"No, they are meant to be free," Rachel shot back.

"Look, guys, it's obvious that you both have different opinions about this. How about you just agree to disagree," Finn reasoned.

"Fine." They stated simultaneously.

"He started it," Rachel complained.

After Breakfast was over, the group was hanging out on the beach. They only had about 2 hours before it was time to leave. They weren't sure, however, how to make the most of their time.

"We could go into the water again," Tina threw out. No's were said as well as grimaces from them not being really sure what to do.

"We could just, sit here, and talk," Rachel suggested.

"Nah, we did that yesterday," Quinn answered. There was a moment of silence. All the kids were contemplating ideas in their heads. Thinking whether or not they're good enough to share. It was 2 to 3 minuets that went by without anyone saying anything. The only sound that was heard was the seagulls and waves crashing on the shore.

That was until the familiar jiggle that they all remembered from their childhood started playing. The Ice Cream Truck. All twenty ears perked up at the sound. The kids exchanged similar looks on their faces and that was that needed to be said. Or, shown. The kids jumped up, and dashed to the ice cream truck.

As soon as they got to their destination, they started placing their orders. "I'll have a," Sam started, pausing to think for a moment, "Strawberry ice cream, in a cone." He finished.

"Ooh I'll have that too," Brittany dittoed, "But make mine with sprinkles."

"And I'll have a vanilla chocolate swirl soft serve," Quinn added.

"Can I have a chocolate ice cream in a cone," Finn asked, "...with sprinkles."

"I will have a lime sorbet in a cup," Rachel stated with a smile.

"I'll take a double chocolate soft serve," Mercedes demanded.

"Can I have a black raspberry ice cream in a cone?" Santana asked.

"And I'll take a coconut ice cream in a cup," Puck added.

"I want a strawberry ice cream in a cone," Tina said.

"Can I have a Ninja Popsicle?" Mike Chang ask sheepishly. They all laughed.

Somehow the guy remembered all of that and gave them their total, allowing them to pay. As soon as they all paid, they went to sit back at their spot to enjoy their ice cream.

They talked as they ate and soon it was time to leave.

* * *

The car ride to the airport was fairly quiet, they didn't really know what to say. It was about to be the end of their mini vacation and the only thing they could think about was how they didn't want it to end.

It was almost a bitter sweet feeling because on one hand, they all had such a great time and didn't want to go back to the pressure of their lifestyles. Yet, on the other hand, they resolved so many issues on this trip that they all knew their lives were going to be so much more better.

They didn't have much time in the airport to do talk or even set their bags down because they were pushing their time already. Once past the boarding gate, they all quickly made it to their seats which were all fairly close to each other. Rachel sat next to Finn, Quinn next to Puck, Sam and Mercedes with Kurt close by, Santana was next to Kurt, and Brittany was in front of them. Brittany sat next a random guy who was trying to sleep, but she kept going on about how Unicorns are not Pegasus and how Ponies are Unicorns who forgot they were Unicorns. Poor guy. Tina sat next to Mike, they were both asleep.

Finn and Rachel were cuddling as best as they could while being in separate seats. Rachel was leaning into Finn and he has his arms wrapped around her.

Rachel sighs, "This was a good vacation."

Finn smiles down at her, "Yeah, it really was. We accomplished a lot on this trip."

"We did, and now we have the entire rest of the summer to spend together."

Finn looked down at his girlfriend with utmost pride. He couldn't believe that she was finally his. For once in his life he finally feels like everything is coming together. Him and Rachel are going to be together for (Hopefully) the entire Senior year, and even though that might not happen, he has a really good feeling that it will. And he's pretty sure that she does too. This year he's going to study and work on his grades so that he can make it into a really good collage in New York and live in an apartment with her so they can some day get married and have a bunch of little Finchel babies.

So maybe he getting a little ahead of himself, but that is how much he wants this. He doesn't want to be like just another Lima Loser, he wants to make something of himself. And this is the first time in his life that he finally feels like that's finally going to happen.

He's so happy that he feels like the plane is going to crash because everything in his life feels right, right now. **A/N: Don't worry guys, they make it home safely, nothing bad happens**

Rachel notices that Finn has been staring at her with a dazed look in his face. "Finn, are you okay?" She asks waving her hand in front of his face.

Finn quickly snaps out of it realizing its been a while, "Oh yeah, it's just," he paused for a minuet to think of how he would tell her what he was thinking, "I love you."

Rachel got a little surprised at his words, not expecting that to come out, "I love you too," it was then that she knew there was no doubt they would be together forever. Finn kissed her square on the lips with passion and everything he was feeling in that moment. Rachel returned it to the exact same intensity. Finn could feel fireworks as he kissed her. It was better than when he kissed Quinn because with her, it was only fireworks he saw. But when he kisses Rachel, he can feel them.

When they broke apart they heard the sound of the pilot telling them to put on their seat belts. They did as they were told and went back to their cuddling.

Puck and Quinn were watching "Friends" on the airplane's small TV. "I wonder if this is how our lives will be when we grow up," Puck pondered.

Quinn looked up at him and then down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. "What do mean by 'our lives'?"

"You know, like all of us. The whole Glee Club. I wonder if we will all get apartments in New York that are all in the same building, and still be as friendly to each other as we are now. Not just forget about everyone and go our separate ways." He concluded.

Quinn took a moment to really think about what he said._ Would we really all forget about each other? We couldn't. No, we're too close now, it would be practically impossible for something so deep to just go away._ "I hope our future will be like "Friends." Just without all the relationship drama," she chuckled.

It was silent for a little while as they continued to watch the episode. "Do you think I'd be like Joey?" Puck asked.

"In what ways?"

"Badass, and good-looking," he replied matter-of-factly.

"We'll you're very badass and extremely good-looking, but I just hope that you wouldn't be sleeping with 7 different girls a week. That I'd be the only one." Quinn stated, her last sentence quieter.

Puck turned to face her and brought her face up to look at him. "I can assure you, that you're the only girl for me." Quinn smiled and brought his face towards her and kissed him. She'd be lying if she said that what he just told her didn't make her heart flutter.

"Which one do you think I'd be?" Quinn asked as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Mmm, it's hard to say. A little of Rachel because partly her personality, plus she gets pregnant in season 8 while unmarried," he starts and then notices her stiffen up so he squeezes her hand to comfort her, "But I think you'd also be Phoebe because you're blond and beautiful." Quinn smiles at him appreciative.

"What about Santana, who would she be?"

"Santana would be," Puck starts, "Partly Monica because of her scrappy-ness. And also a tad bit of Rachel because of her slutty-ness." Quinn laughed. They went on describing all the members of the Glee Club using the characters from "Friends" and laughing really hard.

All the other kids on the plane were content talking to the person next to them or watching movies on the small TV. When they started their vacation, they were all basically mad at each other for some reason. Most reasons didn't even make sense.

Their time in California really allowed them to grow and make amends with the people who they can now call family without any embarrassment or regret. This was a vacation they will never regret.

**A/N: So that's it...tell me what you think! And please be honest.**


End file.
